


Night Watch

by boredshootwall



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredshootwall/pseuds/boredshootwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night watches are boring, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked me to write porn for her.. as a Christmas present. And I did it, for the first time, and I'm not even a Fiki shipper... *sigh*

“Oh god. Night watches are the most boring thing ever!” Kili said.  

“I know. But I have something in mind to make it more exciting.” Fili grinned.  

He slowly stroked his back and leaned over to kiss Kili. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” 

“That’s what I thought about!”

“What do you thought about exactly?” 

“Well, first I’m gonna make you beg me to fuck you and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t remember your name!” Fili whispered as he strokes Kili’s dick.  “Oh god, you are already so hard.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you in your ass?” Fili asked as he puts two fingers in Kili’s anus. 

Kili whimpered. “Yes plea- oh god- yes, fuck me. Please!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Fuck me, for god’s sake, FUCK ME!”

“As you order!.” Fili said as he shoves his hard prick into Kili’s ass. 

Kili moans, “Harder!” 

“What did you say?” 

“Fuck me! Harder! HARDER!”

Fili changes the angle and hit Kili’s prostate.  

“Oh god yes!” Kili cried out.  

“Where do you want me to come?” 

“Come in me!” Kili moaned. 

Fili leaned over and stroke Kili’s penis. “I want you to come with me!”

After a few more strokes both cried out. 

 

“This is definitely better than just an ordinary night watch.” Kili smirked.  

“Oh god! Yes! Yes it is.”

 


End file.
